German published patent application DE-OS 33 19 827 discloses a spectacle frame having pad legs mounted in the region of the nose flanks. Removable soft pads are seated in the pad legs. Each soft pad is made of a soft material such as silicone rubber and has a bearing surface fitted to a recess of the pad leg. A shank-like extension is fixedly attached to the bearing surface for clipping into an opening of this recess.
This spectacle frame affords the advantage that the soft pads brace on the nose of the person wearing the spectacles in a soft and slip-free manner. In this way, a trouble-free and correct seating of the spectacles is assured.
The above-mentioned German patent publication also teaches that several soft pads of respectively different thicknesses can be provided so that by clipping in a soft pad of suitable thickness, an adjustment of the elevation of the frame holding the lens is possible.
By utilizing soft pads of respectively different thicknesses for which the front and rearward sides of each pad are mutually parallel, the elevation of the spectacle frame can be adjusted within certain boundaries. However, it is not possible to take into consideration the different anatomical characteristics of the facial forms as they occur in the regions of the nose flanks and nose root.